


Just a few measurements

by waterthemelon



Series: HQ Celebrity AU series [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fashion designer! Akaashi, Kuroo is a model too, M/M, Model! Bokuto, Yachi is Akaashi's assistant, reuploaded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterthemelon/pseuds/waterthemelon
Summary: Bokuto Koutarou, a top model in Japan, known for his attractive body and piercing gold eyes works with a fashion designer Akaashi Keiji who has his first solo fashion show.Basically a model and fashion designer au no one asked for but I felt the need to write it.





	Just a few measurements

**Author's Note:**

> (re-uploaded because I deleted this fic before)  
> Yo! I'm sure a few of you have seen this on my tumblr so yeah I went out of control and wrote a proper fic. I've got to pat myself for not making this a multi chapter fic because nearly all my fic ideas become multi chapter and I'm already so busy so I can't invest my time on those (hence the ideas rot somewhere in my folders)
> 
> But I hope you like this and yes I love my faves checking each other out.

“T..Thank you for accepting our request Bokuto-san! I’m Y…Yachi Hitoka and I’ll bring you to Akaashi-san.” A blonde girl stuttered as she showed Koutarou in the main office.

Koutarou gave her a smile, “Well, when I found out I was to be the closing show model for Akaashi Keiji, I really couldn’t refuse this offer.”

“Have you met Akaashi-san before?” Hitoka asked as she walked towards the door at the end of the hallway.

Koutarou chuckled, “No, I’ve never seen him before let alone  _met_ him. This is his first solo show right? His face is still a mystery since he works behind the scenes with the brands and all.”

Hitoka smiled knowingly. “I’m his assistant, and I can tell you one thing, this collection will be a hit.”

She pushed open the door and made way for Koutarou to enter.

“I have a feeling it will too.” Koutarou replied.  

He stepped into a large airy office. It had clothes lined up on racks, all of the clothes encased in black covers. A large wooden desk was placed right before the large window wall and it was cluttered with measuring tapes, threads, needles and papers.

A man stood before it, scribbling on a paper, his back facing the two new entrants of the office. Koutarou could tell the man was tall, a tiny bit shorter than himself, even though he was hunched over the piece of paper. Hitoka ran up to him and spoke a few words in a whisper. Koutarou could make out that the man had dark messy curls. However he expected the worst anyways.

The black and white haired model leaned against the pillar in the large room. He took out his phone and texted his best friend Kuroo.

                                                                                                                                                                                   

**BK: 8000 Yen that Akaashi Keiji is an ugly stud like Morizono Hakuoh**

**KT: BRO WHY**

**BK: His back is facing me but m not too hopeful. All these designers are ugly AF**

**KT: tru**

**KT: update me**

He wondered how much a wannabe was this Akaashi Keiji. Koutarou had worked with many newbie designers before and all of them were too cheap to comprehend. Some would even fake a French accent to look “refined”. He may have laughed in their faces for being such losers, Koutarou was really bad in hiding his feelings. However he thought he did them a favor.

The fashion industry is harsh and these designers should know their place. Cheapness and the “trying too hard” attitude just won’t do. Of course what did he have to offer? All he had to do was stand there and look attractive. Staying still was a chore to him which was why he preferred walking on the ramp. Not to mention the approving looks and attention he got live always lifted his mood. He looked up to fashion weeks which was why he accepted this offer. Anything to avoid standing still for a photoshoot.

“Thank you so much again.” A soft and attractive voice cut in through his thoughts and Koutarou quickly pocketed his phone and shook the other’s hand.

As his gaze travelled upwards he nearly gasped. His eyes must have been wide as saucers because Akaashi Keiji seemed to shrink back in uncertainty.

“It’s a pleasure working with you!” Koutarou half yelled and then clamped his mouth shut.

Keiji nodded stiffly and then motioned Koutarou to walk towards the table. Koutarou couldn’t help but gaze at the beauty before him.

He took back every insult and bad puns he had thought about this designer. To say beautiful was an understatement. Gorgeous seemed too tacky of a word. The other man’s face was framed with soft messy curls in which Koutarou had the dire need to run his hands into. He had heavy lidded eyes and his blue irises softened his gaze. His lips and nose seemed to be sculpted by a Roman sculptor; they were so very perfect. He walked gracefully and his movements captivated Koutarou. In that moment Koutarou thought to himself,

“ _How do I even ask this guy out?!?”_

“Bokuto-san?”

Koutarou blinked out of his trance and then walked closer to Keiji who now held a measuring tape. He lifted his hands so that Keiji could measure his chest, waist and hips. Keiji swiftly took the measurements and dictated them to Hitoka who wrote them down.

Koutarou was on the verge of exploding as the thought kept on replaying in his mind,

_He’s touching me oh my god!!! Is he impressed?? Does he like what he measures??_

To not gather any suspicion about his (obvious) crush on the designer he decided to ask a few questions. And then perhaps smoothly add in an invite to dinner. Simple, nice and effective in most cases.

“So what’s your theme? Any specific colors for this collection?” Koutarou asked casually.

“The theme is metals Bokuto-san.” Hitoka answered. “Gold, silver, blue, all in metallic shades accentuated with black.”

“Oh that sounds super cool.” Koutarou commented. He then looked at Keiji hoping the designer would answer his question this time. “So what inspired you?”

“Modern architecture.” Keiji replied quietly. “I’ll be taking your arm measurements as well.” He then rolled up Koutarou’s sleeves.

“Sure, sure.” Koutarou hummed as Keiji measured his biceps. Keiji dictated the measurements like nothing changed and Koutarou prayed to the gods to at least make Keiji impressed by his big guns.

However, there was no change in Keiji’s face. No expression of awe and no hint of any blush. Koutarou had to stop himself from being obviously saddened by the lack of appreciation. The other designers would always ask his workout regimen and compliment his built body.

For a second he thought Keiji’s touch had lingered on his arms but he knew he was being delusional. Of course not. Keiji didn’t seem impressed at all. Keiji moved to his back and measured his shoulders. Koutarou’s breath hitched a bit as the other’s fingers brushed against the back of his neck. He felt his hairs stand up and he inwardly cursed himself for being as obvious as the sun in the day.

Keiji then moved down to Koutarou’s legs and measured them first by length and then width while Koutarou debated in his mind on whether to ask Keiji out now or later. He really couldn’t wait, he had realized. He needed Keiji by his side as soon as possible.

Well, he could try his luck. What could go wrong?

“Hey, hey, hey Akaashi!” he dropped the honorifics and smiled down at the man who paused in his work.

Keiji looked up, “Yes Bokuto-san?”

He shouldn’t be flustered at the scene before him. Keiji was just taking his measurements and yet… when he looked up from below, Koutarou had lost all the suave lines he had thought of.

“Ah… never mind…” Koutarou mumbled, looking away while scratching his head nervously.

He received an “ok” from Keiji who resumed his work.

 

They both shook hands and Koutarou left the building unsure of whether he was happy that he was working with such a beauty or upset that said beauty was not the least bit impressed by his charming good looks and attractive body.

He dialed Kuroo’s number and after a few rings his friend picked up.

“Yo, how much do I owe you again for the bet?” Kuroo asked from the end of the line.

Koutarou chuckled, “You up for a few drinks?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“So apparently, this Akaashi Keiji is the most gorgeous human being you’ve met in your life?” Kuroo asked before he sipped his Martini.

“Even the word gorgeous doesn’t give justice to his appearance.” Koutarou took a shot and scrunched his face at the burning sensation in his mouth. He looked around in the bar hoping that no one would recognize him. They both had taken off their disguises when they entered the bar. The last thing he wanted while discussing his crush was a nosy spy leaking it all on the internet.

Not that he minded; it could actually give Keiji a hint that he was desired by Bokuto Koutarou. But what if he doesn’t like the media? Koutarou really couldn’t mess up this delicate situation. He looked at Kuroo seriously and then sighed.

“And his voice, oh god, Kuroo he’s so fucking attractive.”

“Did you ask him out?” Kuroo raised his brow questioningly.        

“I wanted to! And I was going to! But then he  _looked up_ and it was so!!” Koutarou covered his face, his ears turning red because of the embarrassment.

Kuroo laughed and slapped his friend’s back. “Oh fuck, you thought of something.”

“I thought of something.” Koutarou mumbled. “And he wouldn’t be happy if he knew.”

“Maybe he would?” Kuroo suggested helpfully, “Maybe he wants to spend some alone time with Bokuto Koutarou? One of the top ten successful and handsome models in Japan? Known for his perfectly toned body and dangerous gold eyes? Hmmm?” Kuroo leaned in and pulled Koutarou’s hands from his face.

“He didn’t seem impressed at all.” Koutarou said gloomily. “He had a poker face the whole time.”

“Well you’re working with him right? Who knows? I’m sure you have a 99% chance with him. Stop being such a sour ass.”

“Bro, you’re the best.”

“I know.”

 

* * *

 

To say Keiji was fine was a lie. His dream of finally presenting his own original collection had come true but he never thought the process would be  _that_ stressful. He had gotten enough money from his previous affiliations to set up the show but would his show even be a hit?

He was able to hire Oikawa Tooru, Shimizu Kiyoko and Bokuto Koutarou for his collection and three top models were enough to make an impact visually. The other models were also very charismatic. But the collection itself? He was having his doubts now and he couldn’t back out of it.

“Yachi-san, that’s enough for today.” He called out to his assistant who was hanging the clothes which had arrived from the tailors.

“But there are still many which I have to check for any flaws.” Hitoka blinked at Keiji who gently took the dress away from her reach.

“I’ll do it. We need you in the best condition for this week okay?” Keiji looked into the short girl’s eyes who nodded hesitantly.

“Please take care of yourself too Akaashi-san.” She said as she put on her jacket and left the room. “And don’t forget to drink water!” She poked in her head and pouted.

Keiji laughed tiredly, “I won’t. I promise.”

“Good.”

When she closed the door, Keiji turned his attention to the clothes. The clothes of the top models would arrive by tomorrow night and then the day after would be calling them to check if everything is perfect.

He felt a yawn escape his lips as he checked the shirt’s creases. After checking five clothing pieces he felt his mind drifting away to other thoughts. To the thoughts of how he found Bokuto Koutarou even more attractive in person and how good his arms were and how hard it was for him to keep a straight face at the glory before him.

Wait what?                                                    

Keiji shook away the thoughts and stepped away from the clothes. He rubbed his eyes and went to the coffee machine on the side table. His mind wasn’t functioning and he needed to confirm every piece of clothing let on the table was perfect.

_But his arms._

“Oh for fuck’s sake.” Keiji swore at himself and rubbed his temples. He hoped that Koutarou hadn’t noticed him touching his arms longer than needed. That was an embarrassing and highly unprofessional thing for Keiji to do. He sighed and sipped his coffee. He needed to get out of these thoughts.

“Think clothes and the fashion show. Not Bokuto Koutarou.”

 

* * *

 

“Oh for checking. Yeah can I come over in the evening? I’m booked the whole day Yachi-chan.” Koutarou closed his eyes for Kenma to apply makeup on. “Yeah, I’ll come right after my shoots, I won’t keep Akaashi waiting.”

He hung up and Kenma was the one to ask, “You’re in Akaashi Keiji’s fashion show in two days?”

“Yup.” Koutarou replied, “Why do you ask? You never ask.”

“I’ll be heading the makeup and hair team in that show.” Kenma stated.

“Really?” Koutarou exclaimed and he opened his eyes widely. “So you’ve seen Akaashi too? Do you know him?”

Kenma scowled. “Your eyeliner is smudged now.”

“C’mon Kenma, how’d you get to head a huge team so fast? I mean congrats but still? Do you know Akaashi?”    

“Kenma has met Akaashi in a few other shoots before you know.” Kuroo piped in wearing a vermillion suit which was too bright for one’s eyes.

Koutarou looked at Kuroo in shock, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Slipped my mind?”                                   

“Why do you even care?” Kenma clicked his tongue. “Close your eyes and don’t open them.”

“Because he’s so perfect? Like an angel? No… scratch that… make him the devil because he stole my heart!”

“Bo, you’re causing trouble for Kenma, just hold still for once.”

“Fine. But I’ll probably meet him today! What kind of men does he like Kenma?” Koutarou then gasped, “Does he even prefer men?!”

“Open your eyes now.”

Koutarou opened them slowly and then looked at a very annoyed Kenma.

“I don’t know him that well, but he did have his eye on you when we discussed his show.”

Koutarou shot up from his chair and laughed gleefully. He lifted the shorter boy up. “Thank you Kenma!”

“P..put me down!” Kenma kicked in the air and waved his arms frantically till Kuroo had to take him away from Koutarou’s grasp.

“You’re shoot is up now.” He pointed at the girl calling out Koutarou’s name for the photoshoot.

“Thanks again.” Koutarou grinned widely and shot Kenma a peace sign.

“That isn’t even a clear… never mind.” Kenma sighed, exhausted.

Kuroo chuckled and kissed Kenma’s forehead. “Well, that’s our Bokuto. I apologize for his behavior babe.”

Kenma shook his head. “He’ll be more worked up in Akaashi’s show which is troublesome.”

“Good luck.”

“Shut up Tetsu.”

 

* * *

 

Koutarou now stood before Keiji’s office and took in a deep breath. He could do this. After his work was done here, he would ask Keiji out to dinner. He would carry on his original plan. It might just work…no it  _had_ to work. He straightened his back and walked in the room. Hitoka was nowhere to be seen but Keiji got up from his chair and greeted Koutarou.

“Sorry that I could come this late.” Koutarou apologized and Keiji waved it off.

“You’re a busy person, I just want you to wear this and let me see if the tailor has sewn it perfectly.” He handed Koutarou a pant, a shirt and a coat. “You can use the screen.” Keiji pointed to the corner where the screen was.

“Yeah okay.” Koutarou kept his phone on the table and went behind the screen. Upon wearing the clothes he could tell that the cloth used was of high quality. And the shape! It was splendid and Koutarou found himself grateful for working in this show. He stepped out and did a catwalk on his way closer to Keiji.

For a second Koutarou thought he heard Keiji giggle. Well there was a smile on his face but… did he imagine it?

Keiji brought forward a red tie and tied it around Koutarou’s neck. He then stepped back and studied Koutarou from top to bottom.

Koutarou felt a blush creep in and he coughed a bit to hide his nervousness.

“I love your designing.”  _And you._ But Koutarou knew he couldn’t say that.  _Yet_.

Keiji blinked at him in surprise and then smiled. “Thank you Bokuto-san.”

Koutarou walked up to a mirror and studied the clothes. The coat was dark grey and it gave a metallic vibe and it was lined with thin and subtle vertical red lines. The pants were in the similar colors. The shirt was light grey, again giving a metallic texture and the red tie screamed life.

“It’s really amazing.” He said as he looked at his reflection in admiration.

 

Keiji was at a loss of words. Here before him was a top model who was actually admiring his work. He tried to suppress his happiness but he knew he failed. So he smiled brightly and when Koutarou faced him, the other man seemed surprised.

“W…well…any problems?” Koutarou asked and Keiji shook his head.

“You look perfect Bokuto-san.”

Koutarou laughed nervously and then bumped into the table first on his way to the screen. He then emerged with his previous clothes on and handed his suit to Keiji.

“Well… I’ll see you day after tomorrow!” Koutarou half yelled like in their first meeting, his cheeks dusted red.

“Bokuto-san… do you have a fever?” Keiji touched the other’s cheek and Koutarou jumped back.

“No! I’m fine! Really! Good bye!”’ Koutarou shouted and walked away briskly before Keiji could reply.

Keiji shrugged and began to hang Koutarou’s clothes. He then texted Hitoka for a few things to be done by tomorrow evening. Soon he found himself checking on the venue office and then emailed a few of his senior designers a reminder for his show.

Koutarou’s voice echoed in his mind and he smiled.

_“I love your designing.”_

_“It’s really amazing.”_

His show would be a success. He just had to believe that his works would please the fashion world.

A loud ringtone interrupted his thoughts and Keiji turned to face a smartphone ringing. He answered it.

“Hello?”

“Oh thank God you’re still here. I forgot my phone as you can tell, so is it okay if I come again? If you’re still in your office.” Koutarou spoke from what Keiji assumed was a crowded area.

“Yes I’m still here, you can get it.” Keiji replied.

“Thanks!”

Keiji held the phone in his hand and then turned the back to notice the cover was of an owl. It was cute, he thought to himself and sat on the ground. It would probably take Koutarou a while to come back in his office. He could just take a 5 minute nap. He yawned and then lied down on the floor. Only five minutes…

* * *

 

Koutarou opened the door to find Keiji curled up on the ground fast asleep. He had Koutarou’s phone in his hand. Koutarou thought of just taking his phone and leaving Keiji but seeing the man asleep from what seemed like exhaustion, he thought otherwise. So he shook Keiji and he woke up with drowsy eyes blinking at the light.

“Okay Akaashi, time for you to pack up. I’ll drop you home.” Koutarou offered.

Keiji rubbed his eyes and stretched a bit. Koutarou swallowed. Keiji was even graceful while being sleepy. He, on the other hand, would look like a big mess, bumping into things and muttering nonsense in his drowsy state.

“Are you sure? I can take the subway.” Keiji got up and leaned against the table for support. “I’ll be fine.” He pinched his nose unable to suppress his yawns.

“No, not while you look so tired. Come on, tell me the way, it’s really no issue!” Koutarou took Keiji’s hand in his and the other nodded.

“If you say so.” Keiji grabbed his phone and his office keys and followed Koutarou, locking his office.

Koutarou drove to where Keiji directed him but as they reached near Keiji slapped his forehead.

“What’s wrong?” Koutarou glanced at Keiji.

“I forgot my apartment keys back in the office.” Keiji muttered.

“Ah… okay so how about you stay over at my place for tonight?” Koutarou offered.

“Are you okay with that? I won’t bother you?” Keiji looked at him in surprise.

“Nah, I live alone and it’s a big place so rest assured you won’t be bothering me.” He grinned.

“Thank you.”

 

Koutarou was a nervous train wreck. He had just offered his crush to spend the night in  _his_ apartment. Did he clean it up last weekend? He did put in the laundry yesterday right? What if it was a mess? What would Keiji think of him then?

_“Relax Koutarou, it’s gonna be okay.”_

_“No it’s not.”_

Koutarou wanted to slam his head against the steering wheel. So much for being smooth.

 

He sighed in relief that his apartment was not messy. Keiji was now seated in the lounge while Koutarou looked through his wardrobe. Darn his built body and wide shoulders. All his t shirts would be dead loose on Keiji. Of course Keiji would probably not mind given the circumstances but Koutarou would not survive. Seeing Keiji in his clothes… that too loose… the world was against him.

He came back with a plain red shirt and sweatpants which had a drawstring so Keiji could tie it up to fit. Keiji took it and changed in Koutarou’s room while Koutarou waited outside. After a few minutes he felt his stomach rumble and decided to make himself a banana shake. Wondering if Keiji was also hungry, he knocked on the door. When no one answered, he knocked again. He then opened it slowly only to find Keiji curled up in his bed, wearing his clothes and fast asleep.

“Okay, why is he so cute?” Koutarou whispered in agony as he walked around the bed to look at Keiji more clearly. He looked so adorable, his long lashes and parted lips, the oversized t shirt making him seem smaller and cuter, and his messy curls framing his face perfectly.

He found himself taking out his phone and turning the camera app on.

“No Koutarou.” he whispered as he turned off the shutter sound.

“Bad Koutarou.” he hissed at himself as he positioned the camera and…

_CLICK._

“Damn it!” he whispered angrily.

He pulled his blanket over Keiji and turned off the lights before walking out of the room.

He then lied down on his couch and inwardly swore at himself while he gazed at Keiji’s picture.

He then texted Kuroo.

 

**BK: he’s at my place!!!!! !!!!!!**

**KT: who?**

**BK: AKAASHI KEIJI**

**KT: FOR REAL??? !!!**

**KT: DID U GUYS REALLY**

**BK: NO**

**BK: I OFFERED HIM TO STAY AT MY PLACE COS HE 4GOT HIS KEYS**

**BK: HE IS SLEEPING IN MY BED**

**BK: *picture***

**KT: what the…**

**KT: OK… HOLY SHIT… HOW ARE U DEALING**

**BK: NOT OK**

**KT: stay strong bro**

**BK: WHY ME??!!! (TT^TT)//**

* * *

 

Keiji woke up and squinted at the sunlight peering in from the curtains. The first thought which flashed in his mind was,

_This isn’t my apartment._

He may have had a slight panic attack as he tried to find a clock in the unfamiliar room. Upon checking that it was 9 am and not so late as he thought he was, he calmed down. Then the memory started playing in his head and he opened the bedroom door slowly.

He was at the model Bokuto Koutarou’s place because he had forgotten his keys in his office.

He walked into the lounge and heard something from the adjacent room. He opened it to be greeted by chilly air from the air conditioner and a shirtless Koutarou on a weight lifting bench. The said man noticed Keiji at the entrance and stopped. He then got up and rubbed his face from the towel he had kept in the side.

“Had a nice sleep?” He asked Keiji.

Keiji swallowed as he took in how built Koutarou was. His eyes scanned the other’s six pack and built arms and wondered if he could ever have the chance to touch them. Koutarou must have read his mind, the other began to wipe himself as if using the towel to hide his body in embarrassment.

“Thank you for the trouble.” Keiji squeaked out. He didn’t want to sound so high pitched… but considering his position in front of such a piece of perfection…and with those bright gold eyes studying him… how could he be confident?

“No problem at all! Hey, why don’t you take a shower and freshen up? I still have a bit of my workout left so I’ll be taking a shower later.” Koutarou gave Keiji a smile.

“ _I’d rather watch your workout.”_ Keiji nearly blurted out, but he kept his tongue in check. He didn’t want to create an awkward scene.

So he walked away to the bathroom to take a shower instead of staying back to see how fine were Koutarou’s back muscles.

 

When Keiji left Koutarou landed on his butt. That was so nerve wracking. Keiji was actually  _checking him out._ Well, at least he wanted to believe that. 

He then put on his shirt and walked into his kitchen. He washed his hands and his face in the kitchen sink and then took out the pancake mix. He set up the pan and also turned on the coffee machine. He also took out two eggs. It was time to make himself and Keiji breakfast.

 

Keiji came out of the bathroom, dressed back in his own clothes, only to be met with the smell of eggs and pancakes. Koutarou looked up at him and grinned. “I made breakfast. I hope you like fried eggs and pancakes!”

“You really didn’t have to.” Keiji sighed as he took a seat. He hadn’t had a proper breakfast in so long so the food seemed foreign to him.

“Breakfast is so important! Don’t tell me you skip it!” Koutarou exclaimed as he studied Keiji’s face.

“Most of the times.” Keiji mumbled but Koutarou heard him.

“You’re to eat okay Akaashi! Breakfast is essential!” Koutarou huffed out.

Keiji broke into small giggles when he saw how serious the other had become. “Okay okay, I’m eating!” he said and took in a big bite of the pancake.

“Good.” Koutarou smiled again and rubbed Keiji’s wet hair playfully. “I’m gonna shower now. Then I’ll drop you at your office?”

Keiji swallowed as he was not expecting the sudden contact.

“Yes please.” He managed to squeak out.

* * *

 

Keiji was back in his office and he went through his clothing line one last time. He remembered the conversation between him and Koutarou in the car.

_“So wait… you’re nervous?!” Koutarou exclaimed in obvious surprise._

_“Well, who wouldn’t be before their show? Especially when it doesn’t even seem original.” Keiji said softly._

_“Okay hold up, I have worked for many brands and designers. You know that.” Koutarou pointed at Keiji. “And I can tell by now which design is good and bad. Yours is out of this world amazing okay? Believe it.”_

_Keiji grinned. “You’re right. I can do this.”_

_“I know you can.”_

He then remembered those pair of gold eyes burning in his, so bright and stunning. His words had lifted up Keiji’s confidence.

“I can do this.” Keiji whispered to himself.

“Do what Akaashi-san?” Hitoka asked.

“Nothing!” he replied in reflex and turned away from his assistant.

 

It was at 8 pm when he was checking the venue place for the fashion show that he got a text from Koutarou.

 

**BK: Sleep at 9 ok?!! BIG DAY TOMORROW (*V*)/**

**AK: I will Bokuto-san. Don’t worry.**

**BK: But seriously, get sleep!!!**

**AK: yes yes.**

 

He gazed at his phone for a long time before he gave in to his ridiculous thoughts. Koutarou had told him his whole schedule in the car and Keiji knew he would be from 7 pm tomorrow. It was the least he could do as a thanks for Koutarou’s kind words and hospitability.

Well he wanted something more out of this arrangement but for now he decided to keep things slow. Koutarou was a little unpredictable at times. What if he wasn’t interested? But he wouldn’t turn down a friendly dinner invite…

He sighed and dialed the number. When a man picked up he spoke his business.

“Hello Karasuno’s? Yes I would like to keep a reservation for two…”

* * *

 

The next day was the busiest Keiji had ever experienced. Backstage was crowded with media and the models were having their dress rehearsal on the ramp. Koutarou had squeezed his shoulder before he went to change and Keiji did not have the time or the mind to actually reply to him.

Makeup stations were bustling and Kenma was directing a few people here and there. He looked very uncomfortable leading a team but his boyfriend Kuroo, who was also a model, was helping him delegate tasks. Oikawa was snapchatting the whole backstage as he had taken over Seijou Magazine’s snapchat coverage while Hitoka was setting up Kiyoko’s sleeves. The poor girl was so flustered over talking to the pretty model who chatted with her.

Shouts for the models to take their positions were heard and Keiji had one last look of all the clothes and fixed any collar or sleeve he felt was out of place.

The show was opened by Oikawa and then the other models followed suit. Keiji had held his breath but then he felt his shoulder squeezed again. He found himself looking into those stunning gold eyes again and Koutarou gave him a big encouraging smile and a thumbs up.

“You’re gonna knock their socks off okay?”

Before Keiji could say anything, Koutarou was called and he waved at Keiji before he replaced his big smile with a serious and dangerous face.

Keiji found himself relaxing after Koutarou’s words and he patted Hitoka’s shoulder who was worrying over messing up a few collar settings.

“What’s done is done… it’ll be successful Yachi-san.”

“I hope so! I mean… I know so!”

 

The final line up walked on the ramp and Keiji heard applause. He breathed in and out slowly and as the models came backstage, Koutarou ran up to him.

“It was great! They love it!” He shouted excitedly and Keiji nodded, tears threatening to flow.

He was called to walk up and take a bow. Koutarou looked on to him but he was pushed by Kuroo alongside with Keiji.

“Oh that’s brilliant! Link arms you two.” The director shouted.

Koutarou held out his hand, glowing in the spotlight. “Shall we?”

Keiji took his hand. “Let’s go.”

They were met with a standing ovation and loud applause. Keiji had to blink back tears as his months of hard work finally paid off. He looked at Koutarou who was clapping along, his grin wide and proud. Keiji was soon steered to the backstage by Koutarou and over there as well he was met with hugs and handshakes.

“Akaashi-san! Ten minutes till your interview with the media!” Hitoka called out.

“I’m coming!” Keiji shouted through the crowd. He then turned his attention to Koutarou who stood behind him.

“See! You were so cool! Everyone loves it and you were worried for no reason!”

“Bokuto-san, I need you to lend me your ear.” Keiji shouted back through the noise.

Koutarou leaned in and Keiji spoke in his ear.

“Dinner tonight at Karasuno’s. Be there at 8. Reservation for two.” He then kissed Koutarou’s jaw right below his ear, his lips lingering on that place for a while before walking away towards the flock of interviewers.

 

Koutarou stood there in a sort of shock. As he began to put the pieces of his jumbled mind together he found his whole face growing hotter by the second.

Did Keiji just…?

Kuroo slapped his friend’s back. “Yo, how’s everything?”

Koutarou looked at his friend with wide eyes, “Bro…”

“What?”

“I think Akaashi asked me out...”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!!! (did I ruin it pffft)
> 
>  
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/bokukoutarou)  
> [ Tumblr](https://www.akaashikeiijis.tumblr.com)


End file.
